


Business Meeting

by DarkArachnid



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, N&V, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, They are canon in my heart, This ship owns my soul, Villains, WTCH, nuts and volts, tyrian being a little shit as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkArachnid/pseuds/DarkArachnid
Summary: Tyrian gets bored while Arthur is in a VERY important call with Salem and decides to make things interesting.Arthur gets his revenge.
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Arthur Watts
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Business Meeting

Pencils lined up neatly. Notebooks stacked in perfect balance to one side. Lamp at a precise angle that casts just enough light to make sure he is visible. After all, Arthur couldn’t have his temporary desk looking like a train wreck during such an important call with the Queen, now could he?

The Doctor gives the furniture another once-over, making sure nothing was out of place as he runs a gloved hand over the dark wood. While not currently in the Evernight castle, he had found a rather quaint, temporary place of residence that was well hidden for this particular assignment. 

“Such a perfectionist, Doctor.”

Arthur turns his gaze to the corner of the room where Tyrian Callows sits sharpening the blades on his wrists. The scorpion pauses to glance up at his partner with a small grin.

“Yes, well,” Arthur replies. “I’d rather not look like a mess when speaking with Salem, wouldn’t you agree?”

Tyrian taps his chin in thought. “I suppose you’re right…”

“Mhm.” Watts then takes a seat at the desk and folds his hands over each other. “Now remember, you are not supposed to be a part of this call. I technically shouldn’t even have allowed you in here right now. So you will sit there and be quiet, alright?” Arthur shoots Tyrian a stern look as if daring him to argue.

The faunus rolls his eyes and leans back against the wall, crossing one leg over the other. His tail thumps casually against the floor. “Of course, my dear. I wouldn’t dare disturb such an important meeting.” He waves a hand dismissively, that sharp grin still present on his face. 

Doubt lingers in Arthur’s mind at Tyrian’s words. The man rarely missed an opportunity for mischief, which was sometimes endearing, but most other times was purely inconvenient. He sighs to himself and massages his temples.

After a few moments of silence, except for the metallic scraping of Tyrian going back to sharpening his weapons, Salem’s seer arises from Arthur’s open bag sitting on a low table in the center of the room. Its unsettling clicking noise replaces the scraping as Tyrian stops his activity to quickly dart behind an old recliner in the room. Watts makes sure not to acknowledge the movement of the faunus, instead sitting up straighter in his desk chair as the Grimm creature floats toward him. 

The clicking stops when the seer stills before the desk, glowing a fiery red for a moment before Salem’s image appears on the unique Grimm’s rounded surface. Her neutral expression gives no insight as to what she is feeling, per usual.

“Watts. I hope you are faring well,” Salem says, her voice coming out slightly distorted through the seer, yet her tone as silky as always.

“Yes, ma’am. Quite.”

“How is your assignment going? Do you have updates for me?”

Arthur inclines his head. “Yes, I’ve almost broken through their security. Shouldn’t be too much longer.”

The Doctor continues to give the details of his progress, his hands beginning to emphasize his words with sweeping gestures as they tend to do when he starts going off on certain topics. Salem’s expression changes little as he speaks, and she only gives silent nods every once in a while.

Meanwhile, a certain scorpion faunus is beginning to get bored.

With his focus on the seer and his conversation with Salem, Arthur doesn’t notice Tyrian literally crawling on his belly across the ground like a serpent. He glides across the wood floor, managing to make hardly a sound as he approaches the desk from behind Watts. A combination of Tyrian’s innate stealth as well as the rather spacious desk allows the scorpion to slide underneath it and crouch at Arthur’s feet.

“I’m just having some slight difficulty in calibrating the-” Watts’ breath hitches for a moment when he feels a hand grabbing at his crotch and attempting to unzip his pants.

Salem raises an eyebrow. “Is everything alright?”

Arthur swallows and moves a hand under the desk to smack Tyrian away, but that just earns him some soft giggles from the faunus. “Yes, yes, sorry. Just had a fleeting thought. But as I was saying…”

He keeps one hand under the desk in a feeble attempt to keep his partner at bay. After a rather sad effort to shove Tyrian’s face away, he feels the warmth of breath followed by a sharp pain in his hand as teeth suddenly latch onto the thin skin between his thumb and index finger. His glove is likely the only thing preventing blood from being drawn, but it’s painful all the same.

The Doctor inhales deeply through his nose and tenses his shoulders, using all his willpower not to kick the scorpion at his feet or let out any pained noises. Tyrian soon releases Arthur’s hand and once again can be heard snickering to himself.

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵.

Arthur manages to keep his eyes on Salem, though her brows are now knitted together in suspicion. “Is something happening in there?” she questions.

“No, no your Grace. This place is simply infested with rodents, and they have very little regard for 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘦.” He made a point to emphasize the last two words.

“Hmm… next time maybe some better accommodations are in order then, yes?”

“In our line of work, sometimes it’s necessary to sacrifice comfort in order to remain inconspicuous.”

“Right… in any case, there are some changes to your mission I wanted to discuss with you. Some… possible complications have arisen.”

At this point, Watts actually leans forward slightly in curiosity, brings both hands back on top of the desk, and folds them beneath his chin after having a break from Tyrian’s antics. For now. “Is that so?”

The conversation continues for a minute or so more, then Tyrian decides to get back to work. Practiced hands swiftly undo Arthur’s pants while the Doctor is temporarily distracted.

Watts bites the inside of his cheek when Tyrian wastes no time in pulling the Doctor’s cock from his briefs. The man bites down even harder when those same swift hands start working up and down his length. He’d already been questioned by Salem twice thanks to Tyrian. He likely wouldn’t be able to lie his way through it a third time. 

Gods, if only this conversation would end.

Friction from the hand job is already making Arthur’s body heat up. Not much longer passes before Arthur feels the wet warmth of Tyrian’s mouth over the tip of his penis. He starts tapping a finger on the desk, trying to send this pent up energy somewhere that didn’t raise too much suspicion. Had Salem always talked this much? Time is moving far too slowly for his liking.

The Doctor manages to force out somewhat coherent responses to the Queen, but as Tyrian slides the rest of Arthur’s cock down his throat, Watts has to now bite on his tongue just to suppress the noises that threaten to spill out of him. He feels the scorpion start slowly moving his mouth up and down his length, even taking one hand and sliding it up underneath Arthur’s shirt.

“Doctor? Did you hear me?” Salem’s voice snaps him out of his temporary loss of focus. He quickly tries to recollect what information he heard but failed to fully process. His quickly hardening member in Tyrian’s tight throat is much too distracting.

And the scorpion is moving FAR too slow. Arthur continues trying to keep his breathing steady, despite the frustration.

“Yes, yes… be sure to make the changes untraceable. I’m aware.”

He realizes his response may have been too snappy… but Salem luckily makes no comment.

“Good,” she says.

Tyrian removes his mouth from Watts and peppers kisses up his shaft while also gently nipping at it with pointed teeth. Fucking tease.

“I’ll leave you to continue your work. I trust you won’t fail me,” Salem continues.

Reaching the tip again, Tyrian licks precum off of it.

Arthur can’t take much more of this. “Of course, your Grace. Wouldn’t dream of failing you.” He inclines his head respectfully, and she does the same. 

The image on the seer then slowly dims until there is nothing but Arthur’s own reflection staring back at him from the pitch black orb. With his hands clenched, he waits until the Grimm lowers itself back into the bag on the table. The man doesn’t even realize he was holding his breath.

A loud bang echoes in the room when Watts slams one of his fists against the worn wood. Tyrian yelps in surprise at the noise, and another thud occurs from beneath the desk. The pencils that were once meticulously lined up now roll and clatter against each other before a few fall to the ground.

Arthur’s chair lets out a hideous squeal as he shoves it backwards just far enough to shoot an aggressive glare at the startled scorpion by his feet. 

Suddenly, the Doctor grabs fistfuls of Tyrian’s hair with both hands and stands up, yanking Tyrian higher up onto his knees. With zero hesitation, Arthur forces his dick back into the faunus’ mouth and pushes it down his throat. 

Unable to prepare himself, Tyrian gags and sputters, gripping onto Watts’ thighs to help keep his balance. 

Arthur couldn’t care less after the stunt Tyrian pulled. He starts thrusting relentlessly, face-fucking his partner until the scorpion’s eyes roll back and drool starts dripping from his open mouth. Arthur’s grip on Tyrian’s hair pulls many long strands loose from the braid, which only makes it easier for him to hold on.

“You... little… shit…” Arthur says between grunts as he continues the pace.

Obviously, he gets no response besides drawn out moaning and the occasional choking noises each time his cock hits far enough down the back of Tyrian’s throat. In combination with his thrusts, he pulls Tyrian’s head back and forth along his length. Seeing the faunus with zero control in the situation is invigorating to say the least. Watts tilts his head back and closes his eyes, losing himself in the pleasure of being balls-deep inside Tyrian’s mouth.

Arthur starts getting breathless, and his knuckles begin to feel stiff and painful from his death grip on the scorpion’s hair. He’s so close, but he is not about to clean up a mess caused by the delinquent currently at his mercy.

“You just… have to go around causing trouble…” A pause in Watts’ sentence as he catches his breath. “Don’t you?”

Tyrian whines in response, looking up at Arthur with watery eyes. His flushed face looks so good when it’s being fucked senseless.

Soon after, the Doctor groans loudly as he releases himself deep in the back of Tyrian’s esophagus, shoving Tyrian’s face as close to his abdomen as physically possible. The two remain like this for a few seconds before Arthur pulls out and collapses back into his chair, breathing heavily. 

Meanwhile, Tyrian swallows down Watts’ thick cum then gasps for air, only to have a bout of coughing shake his body. Arthur just watches as the faunus finally manages to breathe somewhat normally. Tyrian then scooches himself forward with lidded eyes and lays his head in his doctor’s lap, his chest still heaving with deep, steady breaths.

Arthur now places a much gentler hand on the scorpion’s head, lightly running his fingers through those strands of hair that had been pulled from their braid. “Good boy… I didn’t even need to tell you to swallow.” 

Tyrian looks up at him again, some saliva and remnants of Arthur’s seed covering his chin. He is absolutely spent. “Seems I did a fair job of getting you worked up, hm Doctor?” He manages a weak smile. 

The Doctor’s eyes narrow at the comment, and suddenly his grip on Tyrian’s hair tightens again as he yanks his partner’s head back even further to maintain eye contact. “You pull a stunt like that again, and I may not go so easy on you.” Arthur then lowers his voice. “You know what could happen to both of us if she finds out about this little… 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 happening between us.” With that, he releases Tyrian’s hair and allows the man to once again rest his head on his lap.

“And what is this… thing?” Tyrian quietly asks as he traces circles on Watts’ thigh with a finger. 

Arthur’s gaze wanders to the bag still sitting on the table not ten feet from the two of them and once again begins to gently stroke Tyrian’s surprisingly soft hair. Pondering. “I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new to Ao3, as this is my first fic to be published here (though I'm not new to writing fanfiction or 18+ content). 
> 
> This ship is so special to me, and you can expect to see more smut and fluff with these two from me in the future. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed these stinky boys!


End file.
